


Of dreams and smiles and our love

by hyuniebun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Dreams, Feelings, Fluff, Lazy Worldbuilding, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Thought Projection, mentions of human experimentation, slow burn who??, tell me if i should tag anything else i still suck at this oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniebun/pseuds/hyuniebun
Summary: “I’m Soonyoung and you must be Jihoon. You’re going to take care of me, right?”





	Of dreams and smiles and our love

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo....this was supposed to be just a quick, fluffy fic to get back into the groove of writing, but instead it tured into this??
> 
> bc i'm only halfway out of my writer's block this is full of very lazy worldbuilding and you can tell that there are a lot of parts that could use...More, but it is what it is and i'm just happy to be done with it. maybe i'll come back to it at some point and make it into a series with small snapshots of everybody's life??? idk...anyway...i hope you'll enjoy this fic oof

Jihoon can’t quite believe this is it. The mission is going to be a success. All they need to do now is take care of Block X — they heard it confined a bunch of young men. If the experiments conducted in the other blocks are anything to go by and seeing how Block X has the highest level of security, he can’t help but feel slightly uneasy about what he’s about to see.

Mingyu nods at him and Jihoon nods back, signalling the rest to move forward. Everything happens in a blur. It almost seems too easy — too perfect — but he supposes now that they already cleared out the other blocks and captured the instigators, there would be little point in fighting back. Mingyu handcuffs the last nurse — if that’s what you can call the people working at the facility — and hands him over to have him taken to the van with the others.

He smiles brightly at Jihoon and slaps him on the back. “I think we deserve a drink after this, don’t you?” Seungcheol comes up behind them and cuffs Mingyu’s ear. “Let’s finish this up first, Mr Giant.” Mingyu scoffs in fake offense at the nickname, but straightens back into alert and calls Wonwoo and Jun over to help them inspect the rooms.

There are 30 rooms in total and most of them seem to be empty or used for some sort of experiments that none of them want to think about for too long. Only when they reach the furthest hidden corridor are they able to detect life. A single door at the end of the corridor, locked. “Huh? That’s strange. There are no visible locks from the outside. It must be locked from inside.” Wonwoo backs away from the door and inspects the walls, coming up empty. Jihoon feels his earlier unease return — a prickling under his skin.

Seungcheol knocks on the first door. “Hello? We’re Special Unit S-17 from the Human Forces. We have secured your captors. You are safe now.” There’s no response. Jihoon looks at the others — something feels wrong about the situation. “We’ll have to break down the door.” Mingyu and Jun run off to get the explosives while Wonwoo tests the door — finding weak points in the material. Jihoon steps closer to the door and repeats Seungcheol’s earlier statement as well as issuing a warning about the up-coming attempt to break down the door. Still no response.

Mingyu and Jun return and start to attach the explosives under Wonwoo’s guidance when the door suddenly springs open. A boy — no, a young man — steps out of the darkness into the bright fluorescent lights of the corridor. His brown hair flows onto his shoulders, strange white plastic gown clinging to his body. He stares at them with a serious expression and Jihoon can see the man’s eyes flitting over each of them — possibly evaluating if they pose a threat.

Seungcheol steps forward and the man flinches, taking a step back — the building shakes around them a little. Seungcheol stops in his tracks and holds his hands in the air — palms turned towards the man — and the shaking stops. “We will not harm you. We just want to get you to safety.” The man steps back into the darkness, but immediately returns with a second man — staying slightly in front of him, shoulders squared.

The second man looks at each of them when his eyes land on Jihoon and he starts to smile. Jihoon has seen him before — has seen that smile before. “It’s them! It’s them!” The second man shouts excitedly and suddenly four more men appear from the dark room. The first man looks at the second man sternly and they exchange a few words that Jihoon can’t catch, but he’s too busy staring at the second man anyway — trying to figure out why he seems so familiar.

The first man grabs another man’s hand and they step towards them — towards Seungcheol specifically. They both bow and introduce themselves — Jeonghan, the first man, and Joshua. Seungcheol throws a confused look at Jihoon and the others, all of them looking at the scene in front of them in similar bewilderment before Jihoon nods and Seungcheol guides the two men away.

Jihoon turns back to the remaining four men by the door, only to be met by the second man right in front of him. He’s beaming down at him and bowing politely. “I’m Soonyoung and you must be Jihoon. You’re going to take care of me, right?” Jihoon finds himself nodding without knowing why. Soonyoung is standing too close to him and Jihoon just can’t figure out why he feels like he has seen him before.

“Let’s go.” Wonwoo shakes his shoulder lightly and walks off with Jun and two men. “Minghao and Chan.” Soonyoung supplies. Jihoon doesn’t remember asking, but he shakes it all off and gently holds onto Soonyoung’s arm to guide him out of the building as well. Mingyu following closely behind him with the last man. “Seungkwan.” Soonyoung whispers into his ear and Jihoon grits his teeth at the slight shiver running down his spine, warm breath fanning across his cheek.

It’s only once he’s seated in the passenger seat of the van holding the six men they rescued that he realises Soonyoung knew his name. However, he doesn’t get a chance to talk to Soonyoung once they arrive at the safe house. The six men are ushered out of the van and away by another Human Forces team — presumably to have them examined and questioned.

 

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

 

Jihoon is still strung tight with adrenaline from the mission. He hoped showering would finally make him relax — maybe even feel the exhaustion of months spent on little sleep and too much coffee — but instead his mind is still racing and on alert and his body feels ready to pounce at any sight of danger. He sighs and secures the towel around his waist before walking out of the communal bathroom and into his own tiny room. It’s more like a slightly larger than average storage room without a single window — dark and suffocating to others, but Jihoon likes the solitude of it.

He’s startled to find a person sitting on his bed. “It’s smaller than I thought.” Soonyoung is sitting crosslegged on his bed, face illuminated by the small lamp on the nightstand — beaming up at him with that strangely familiar smile. “How did you get in here?” All members of Special Unit S-17 have been assigned to stay in the top of floor of the safe house in case there are more people involved in the operations of the facility they cleared out today, but there is no way to get into their floor without an eye-scan and knowledge of several passcodes.

Soonyoung doesn’t answer — just pats the empty space next to him — and somehow Jihoon finds himself complying. He suddenly feels too tired to question him, yawning as he walks closer, and too relaxed to care, body finally dropping its guard. “You must be exhausted.” Soonyoung gently pushes at Jihoon’s shoulders to get him to lie down and once again he lets it happen. Lying down feels so good he can hardly keep his eyes open once his head hits the pillow. Soonyoung settles in next to him and covers them with the duvet.

The warmth of the other man along with the silent humming Soonyoung starts up lull Jihoon to sleep almost immediately. His dreams are vivid and incredibly fast paced as if his mind is trying to make up for the months of dreamless slumber he had during the preparations for this mission. One thing stands out — a man with a beaming smile.

 

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

 

Soonyoung isn’t there when he wakes up and Jihoon is certain his presence must’ve been a dream. He slowly sits up — pounding headache making his vision blur for a moment — and rakes his fingers through his hair. His dreams are overly present in his memory, but he struggles to make any sense of them. Why does Soonyoung’s smile make an appearance in every single one of them? Who is he? Who are all the men they saved yesterday?

Jihoon isn’t allowed to ask questions — “We receive orders and we follow them.” Seungcheol always told him — and he never had an urge to know more about their missions, but this one has felt different right from the start. The first picture he saw of the facility — blurry and veiled by nighttime — had his blood freezing in his veins for reasons unknown to him.

He’s seen so many horrors in the span of his short career and he’s been good at stopping the images inside his head from consuming him. Jihoon gets dressed as he thinks over the last couple of months. Their mission had been declared as the most dangerous yet — barely receiving any details and only ever a few hours in advance — and yet it all feels too easy, as if the instigators wanted to be caught.

Jihoon tries to shake the unease curling in his stomach, locking his room behind him and making his way to the cafeteria. He has to talk to Seungcheol — their team leader has to know something, right? It’s a strange sight walking into the crowded cafeteria, armed guards lining the walls and surrounding a few tables. Jihoon spots his team at a table across the room — Mingyu sees him first, waving at him with a mouthful of food puffing out his cheeks.

He lets his gaze wander over the other people as he walks towards his team, stopping when he meets Soonyoung’s eyes. The other man smiles at him brightly and sends him a nod. Jihoon swallows thickly when he notices the large, sturdy handcuffs around his wrists. He quickly looks away and strides towards his team’s table, sitting down next to Wonwoo and accepting a tray of food from Seokmin with a thanks.

Jihoon can feel eyes on him the entire time — food getting stuck in his throat a few times. Wonwoo pats his back when he chokes a little and Seungcheol hands him a glass of water. He gulps down the entire thing and clears his throat. “Any plans for today?” Jihoon asks their team leader who shakes his head. “We’re supposed to wait for further instructions and help out around here until then.” Jihoon nods and returns his attention to his food, chewing slowly this time and trying to ignore the sensation of being watched.

 

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

 

A couple of unusually quiet days follow and Jihoon feels a little more restless each day. Soonyoung visits him in his room every evening and Jihoon always wakes up alone, thinking it was just a dream. It has to be — even though it feels too real, so different to all the disconnected images his dreams take shape in normally.

Soonyoung makes him feel calm, nervous energy bleeding out of him as soon as they’re alone in his room. They make very little conversation, Soonyoung always responding to things Jihoon is sure he didn’t say out loud — another reason their meetings can’t possibly be real.

Jihoon greets him with a nod every time he enters the cafeteria, wondering if the other man has similar dreams — Soonyoung’s smile is always bright and his hands are always cuffed. He finds himself eyeing the other man a little more intently each day, no longer sitting with his back to him. It becomes a habit to look for bruises, searching for any indication he’s being mistreated, but his skin is always the same smooth golden colour as the first day he met him.

His interest in Soonyoung luckily seems to go unnoticed by his team and it doesn’t seem to bother the other man either — eyes often meeting across the room. Jihoon still believes his evenings with Soonyoung are strange figments of his imagination, but somehow he feels like he’s starting to get to know him.

Soonyoung’s fingers are carding through his hair and he’s already drifting off to sleep when he feels something soft against his neck. Jihoon’s eyes flutter open and he turns his head to the side, nose bumping against Soonyoung’s. “Stay with me a little longer.” Soonyoung whispers the words — breath ghosting over his lips — and Jihoon nods.

The other man asks him questions about his life — voice warm and gentle — and he answers them honestly. Jihoon tells him about his family, how he ended up in Special Unit S-17, rambles about all the mundane things that Soonyoung wants to know about. He feels vulnerable with his whole story out in the open, but it doesn’t scare him. Soonyoung’s eyes are bright and Jihoon finds himself wanting to tell the other man even more, give all of himself to him.

It feels safe because it isn’t real. The Soonyoung he sees everyday in the cafeteria doesn’t actually know any of this and even if he does, if he is this Soonyoung lying next to him every evening, Jihoon just feels safe around him. “Thank you, Jihoon.” Soonyoung smiles at him. “For trusting me.” He bumps their noses together before brushing a kiss against his forehead. Jihoon falls asleep — final thoughts circling around Soonyoung’s soft lips, wondering about what it would feel like to kiss him.

 

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

 

They talk more after that and Soonyoung never seems to run out of questions for him. Jihoon only ever notices that the other man never talks about himself when he thinks back to their conversations, but once they’re together again he forgets to ask questions of his own. It doesn’t feel like he knows nothing about him, yet when he tries to list simple facts about the other man, he can’t think of much.

Who is Soonyoung? What is his story? His past? Family and friends? His favourite song? All his favourites? Jihoon wants to know all of it, but whenever he’s lying in Soonyoung’s arms the questions disappear from his mind — he almost feels like the answers are already there, right in front of him in Soonyoung’s smile.

There’s really only one burning question he can think of each time — a longing. “Can I kiss you?” Soonyoung says the words at the same time they echo through Jihoon’s mind and he nods his head slowly. His lips are soft, gently pressing against his own. Time seems to slow down, almost stopping as if to capture this moment for eternity — Jihoon wouldn’t mind to stay like this forever.

Soonyoung pulls away in slow-motion and then time rushes back to Jihoon to catch up with reality, knocking the breath out of his lungs. He gasps for air, hiding his face in Soonyoung’s neck — embarrassment over his lack of composure heating up his cheeks. Soonyoung cards his fingers through his hair and Jihoon leaves a kiss on his neck.

“I can answer three of your questions.” Soonyoung’s voice is barely above a whisper and all at once Jihoon’s head is flooded with the questions that always seem to escape him when they’re together. His thoughts are loud enough he feels a headache coming, squeezing his eyes shut.

Jihoon wakes up alone once again. It feels different this time — lonely.

 

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

 

The six men aren’t present for breakfast, lunch and not even dinner. Jihoon doesn’t have an appetite, pushing the food aimlessly around his plate — he’s worried. Seungcheol knocks their spoons together and he looks up at him. “I think you could use a shower.” Jihoon rolls his eyes, but nods. He gets up and hurries back to their floor. Seungcheol joins him a few moments later and they undress without saying a word. Jihoon turns on each shower, steady sound of water drowning out everything else, and leans against the wall, waiting for Seungcheol to start talking.

It doesn’t happen often that their team leader asks to speak in private under such precautions, but when he does, anybody would be stupid to deny him — it must be serious after all. “I received new orders this morning.” Seungcheol whispers, letting the water drown out the sound of his voice for any spying ears further away than Jihoon. “Our real mission begins now.”

Jihoon cocks his head in confusion — if this is official business, why did Seungcheol ask to meet in secrecy? The team leader gnaws at his bottom lip before releasing it with a plop. “They want us to gather the six men secretly and take them back to our base.” Jihoon’s mouth falls open, jaw going slack and eyes widening. Treason. The higher-ups are asking them to commit treason.

Seungcheol grabs his shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes. “I would never question them. You know that, Jihoon, but...” Jihoon nods vigorously — slightly coughing when water trickles into his mouth, still hanging open. “I understand.” He straightens his shoulders, shaking off Seungcheol’s hands. “We’ll follow whatever decision you make.” The team leader stares at him for a moment and then he pulls him into a hug. Jihoon thinks he sees Soonyoung standing in the corner, but when he blinks, the man is gone.

 

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

 

The six men are still missing for the rest of the week, but Soonyoung is with him every evening. Jihoon is afraid to ask what’s going on — in part because he doesn’t want to waste one of his three questions and in part because he still believes this Soonyoung isn’t real.

Soonyoung seems to sense his thoughts being far away, leaving a trail of soft kisses on his jaw and pulling him back. “You should sleep, Jihoon. You need all the rest you can get.” He brushes his lips against Jihoon’s and Jihoon falls asleep immediately.

Waking up alone is starting to get tedious — missing the warmth of Soonyoung’s body pressed against his side, the soft caress of his fingers on his skin and in his hair, the bright smile that makes him feel so at ease.

Jihoon doesn’t have time to dwell on his feelings, the meetings in the showers are endless — his skin is in a state of permanent wrinkles — and there’s barely a moment to take a break. They’ve agreed to follow the new orders, meticulously planning how to break out the six men and escape unseen. There’s a sense of dread lingering over all of them, but this is what they’ve always done: Receiving orders, planning and executing their plans.

Hansol has already hacked into the main system, keeping taps on everyone with Wonwoo’s and Jun’s help. Seokmin has been preparing their escape route and vehicle — a food truck courtesy of Mingyu charming the cafeteria staff with his avid appetite and sweet smile. It all works on paper: Seokmin will wait in the truck, Hansol will turn off security, Wonwoo and Jun will place explosives to distract the guards and Seungcheol, Jihoon and Mingyu will infiltrate the floor the six men are kept in. Jihoon knows they can pull it off, but he still doesn’t feel too confident.

“Remember what I said when we first met?” Soonyoung asks him on the evening before they’re supposed to commence with their plan. Jihoon hums in response — Soonyoung’s fingers are in his hair and massaging his scalp just right. “I trust you, Jihoon. I know you’re going to take care of me.” Soonyoung kisses him and then he’s gone, leaving Jihoon void of nervousness and fear for tomorrow’s endeavours.

 

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

 

Things go exactly as planned and once again it feels too easy to Jihoon, but he’s too preoccupied with his arms full of Soonyoung to question anything. The guards are missing when Seungcheol, Mingyu and him arrive — ironically the men are kept on the sixth floor. They easily unlock the doors and one by one release the six men.

Soonyoung is last — strapped to his bed with tight iron shackles. Jihoon rushes towards him and the restraints fall away without him having to do anything. Soonyoung wraps his arms around him and Jihoon lifts him up, carrying him out of his confinement. He’s uncomfortably thin, bones digging into Jihoon sharply with how tightly he’s holding onto him.

Jihoon is unable to focus on anything that isn’t Soonyoung — watching him greedily drink water and scarf down his food — and when he’s done, he cuddles into Jihoon’s side and falls asleep. By the time they reach the first stop, Soonyoung looks healthier again and Jihoon’s head is exploding with a million questions, but it can wait — all of it can wait when Soonyoung’s eyes flutter open and he smiles at him so happily.

Soonyoung refuses to leave his side and Jihoon can admit to himself he doesn’t want him to leave either, enjoying their constant proximity — Soonyoung’s hands always touching him somehow. Jihoon takes a moment to breathe and look around at his team and the other five men they saved. Everybody is taken care of — mingling and talking, no more separation.

Mingyu has Seungkwan half on his lap, Seungcheol is squished between Jeonghan and Joshua, Wonwoo has an arm around Jun’s waist while they’re talking to Minghao and Hansol is watching Seokmin and Chan goofing around with an amused smile. Jihoon wonders how and when any of this happened, but his mind goes blank when Soonyoung slides his hand into his and pulls him away — stopping in a quiet hallway.

His back connects with the wall and he’s caged in by Soonyoung’s body and arms. There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes and Jihoon swallows thickly in anticipation. Soonyoung leans in, stopping a few millimetres before their lips touch. “What’s on your mind?” The breath ghosting across his skin sends shivers down Jihoon’s spine and he surges forward without hesitation.

He thought his mind was blank before, but now it’s like there’s nothing but Soonyoung — the world disappears, even he himself doesn’t exist while their lips are moving against each other. There’s a spike of overwhelming desire curling in his stomach when Soonyoung’s tongue pushes past his lips. He whines a little into Soonyoung’s mouth and suddenly the other man pulls away. Jihoon’s eyes flutter open — unaware he had closed them — taking in Soonyoung’s twisted face in front of him. He gently cups his cheeks, stroking his thumbs over the soft skin. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?” Soonyoung shakes his head, eyes shut tightly and refusing to open them. He takes deep breaths, face slowly softening until none of the distress marks his features any longer.

“Ask me a question.” The demand is soft, but absolute — thoughts trickling back into Jihoon’s mind. He takes his time thinking over his curiosities and Soonyoung relaxes more and more with each passing minute, eyes finally opening and looking at Jihoon with that sweet gaze. There’s no way he’s going to get all the answers he’s looking for with three questions, but he supposes it’s time to try and make sense of everything. “Who are you, Soonyoung?”

There’s a moment of deafening silence, but Jihoon feels calm, patiently waiting for Soonyoung’s response. He expects something vague like “I’m me.” and Soonyoung snorts suddenly. “I was going to say just that, so maybe start with another question first.” Jihoon raises an eyebrow — this isn’t the first time the other man responded to something he didn’t say out loud. Soonyoung sighs and backs away, leaning against the wall opposite him. “It’s too soon, Jihoon. The time isn’t right. I...I’m not supposed to tell you yet...you weren’t supposed to ask this particular question yet, but...” Soonyoung trails off and Jihoon takes a couple of steps towards him, suddenly needing to keep the distance between them as small as possible.

“It’s okay if you’re not ready.” Jihoon stops in front of him and takes Soonyoung’s hand in his. The other man nods slowly and squeezes his hand before letting go. He straightens his shoulders and closes his eyes again — Jihoon holds his breath in anticipation. Slowly Soonyoung’s skin turns translucent, body glowing softly. It grows more intense, starting to shine brightly, and then he opens his eyes — there’s only light, but different to any light Jihoon has ever seen before: It isn’t as warm as flickering fire, not as glaring as fluorescent bulbs, not as harsh and unforgiving as looking directly at the sun. It’s Soonyoung, there’s no other way to describe it.

“You’re beautiful.” Jihoon breathes the words more than says them, hand reaching out and touching Soonyoung on its own accord. He doesn’t feel solid, his light wrapping around Jihoon’s fingers and slowly enveloping him until all Jihoon sees and feels is Soonyoung — the world actually disappears this time and he thinks that for a moment he truly does stop existing.

Soonyoung speaks inside his head — as if his voice was part of Jihoon’s own thoughts. “There’s a lot about who I am that I can’t explain to you with words, Jihoon. I am not human, I am not from this world, maybe not even this time. My existence is different to yours because I am not flesh and blood and bones, but light and dreams and consciousness itself. There are things about who I am that I can’t control: I can’t turn off hearing your thoughts, I can’t stop my feelings from escaping and influencing you, I can’t because it’s you.”

Jihoon feels warm and safe — it’s similar to Soonyoung’s embrace, only there’s not a single part of him that isn’t enveloped by him making the feelings that much stronger, that much more certain. He pictures holding Soonyoung’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and it seems real, warmth of Soonyoung’s palm against his suddenly present.

“The day my existence came into being, I saw you. I saw our first meeting and every possibility that comes afterwards. I’ve been waiting for you for more years than your world even exists and I thought I knew every way this could play out, but you’re still full of surprises, Lee Jihoon. The magnitude of your being can’t be calculated by anyone else and it might be upsetting to some, but I am not one of them. I always thought there was beauty in the unknown. It’s rare with our kind to be surprised by any turn of events.”

Jihoon lets go of Soonyoung’s hand in his mind in favour of cupping his face, fingers tracing the lines of his features and lingering on his lips. He’s surprised by himself — calm and collected despite the overwhelming emotions leaking through Soonyoung’s words. All of it should be too much to process, but everything about Soonyoung has always felt right — from the moment he saw his smile the day they met and maybe even before that. The man in his dreams that he never seemed to be able to remember completely — only the memory of his smile remaining — was Soonyoung.

If he thinks back, Soonyoung has always been in his dreams ever since he was a little boy: The knight in shining armour who fought the monsters in his nightmares, the hand he would reach for to pull himself back onto his feet, the reason for his first wet dream, the silent encouragement that lingered even after he woke up. Soonyoung has watched over him since the beginning. Soonyoung has been waiting for him and Jihoon is going to take care of him now.

The world suddenly returns — gravity almost knocking him off his feet — and Soonyoung is no longer shining brightly, only a faint glow remaining for a few moments, slowly dimming until it’s gone, too. It takes Jihoon a while to feel like his body is real and when he finally seems to exist again in a physical form, his face is pressed against Soonyoung’s chest, the other man’s arms securely around him.

“You should rest now.” Soonyoung’s voice is still directly inside his head and Jihoon clings to him — the sensation making his knees go weak. They don’t move and yet they’re suddenly inside one of the bedrooms. Jihoon giggles a little and smacks Soonyoung’s chest. “That was unfairly cool.” Soonyoung shrugs nonchalantly, but he can see the pleased smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

They undress in comfortable silence and Jihoon finds himself staring at the other man. Soonyoung approaches him slowly, taking his hands and guiding him to the small bed. He lays down first and Jihoon fits himself against his side, head resting on his chest. They’ve done this countless times and yet today feels different — real and certain. Soonyoung kisses his forehead and Jihoon’s eyes slip shut.

 

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

 

Soonyoung is right there with him in his dream, but it doesn’t feel like his usual dreams. He sees Mingyu and Seungkwan sharing a bed — much like him and Soonyoung — with their legs tangled and Seungkwan’s head resting on Mingyu’s chest, tucked under his chin. He can feel the same sense of comfort and calm he’s grown so attached to surrounding them. Jihoon takes Soonyoung’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “They’re like us, aren’t they?” Soonyoung squeezes his hand slightly and suddenly they’re in a different room.

The tangle of limbs on the bed is almost comical — Seungcheol completely sandwiched by Jeonghan and Joshua. Soonyoung giggles a little, muffling the sound by pressing his face into Jihoon’s hair, hugging him from behind. Jihoon reaches up and cards his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair, eliciting a happy sigh. “They were supposed to fight over him and destroy each other in the process, but they fell in love.” Jihoon hums in response, stomach slightly twisting at the thought of what could’ve been. Soonyoung kisses his neck, worries disappearing, and a new room appears around them.

It’s Wonwoo and Jun this time, talking in hushed voices — Jun’s head on Wonwoo’s lap with Wonwoo’s fingers in his hair. Jihoon looks up at Soonyoung — he’s always felt there was something between them that they tried to ignore, but he isn’t sure why Soonyoung is showing them to him. Soonyoung only cocks his head slightly, pointedly looking somewhere, and Jihoon follows his line of sight. Minghao is standing in a corner, barely visible, and smiling fondly at the two men on the bed. “I used to think it was cruel that Minghao’s purpose is to bring these two together, but he taught me that love isn’t always about yourself, that there are more facets to love than just finding it for yourself.” Jihoon feels nothing but happiness radiating off of Minghao — only interrupted by a small burst of sadness coming from Soonyoung.

Before he can ask him what’s wrong, they’re in yet another room. Seokmin, Hansol and Chan are sitting in a circle on the floor and playing a card game — the mood is light and filled with sounds of laughter. “Friendship.” Jihoon whispers and Soonyoung nods. “Maybe the strongest love of them all.” He echoes Jihoon’s thoughts and they watch them for a while. Jihoon is sure that Chan glances into their direction a few times — he wouldn’t be surprised if he knows they’re here. Soonyoung kisses his cheek and Jihoon’s eyes flutter closed.

He knows he’s back in his own dream now, but he hears Soonyoung’s voice inside his head once more. “Whatever created us is rooted in love. Love is our purpose and love will be our downfall.” Then Jihoon is alone, dreaming like he usually would — dreaming of Soonyoung.

 

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

 

Jihoon wakes up with the feeling of Soonyoung’s arms around him and he keeps his eyes closed for a moment longer — just in case it isn’t real. Nothing changes even after a few minutes and Jihoon finally opens his eyes. He tilts his head back and is greeted by Soonyoung’s smile. The other man leans down and kisses him softly — Jihoon doesn’t let him pull back this time, deepening the kiss and curling his fingers into Soonyoung’s hair to hold him in place.

“We shouldn’t, Jihoon. Not yet.” Soonyoung’s voice is inside his head, urging him to stop, but his lips part and one of his hands is low on his back, fingers tracing the waistband of his boxers. Jihoon pushes his tongue into Soonyoung’s mouth, asking him the only thing that matters. “We shouldn’t or you don’t want to?” He knows Soonyoung is reading his thoughts and his answer follows suit — hand sliding into Jihoon’s boxers and grabbing a handful of his ass to pull him closer.

Jihoon moans at the fingers digging deliciously into his skin and the pressure of their clothed dicks pressed against each other. Soonyoung removes his hand and pushes him onto his back, lips trailing down his neck and over his chest, leaving wet kisses now and then. His back arches slightly when Soonyoung graces his teeth over his abdomen while pressing down on his clothed dick with his hand. Jihoon’s hips buck up, urging him on, and Soonyoung removes his boxers in one sift motion. He barely feels any cold air, his dick enveloped by the wet heat of Soonyoung’s mouth immediately. Jihoon throws his head back, moaning wantonly as Soonyoung works his dick to full hardness.

A finger circles his hole and he whines when it doesn’t enter him quickly enough — the vibrations of Soonyoung’s pleased laugh making his dick twitch in his mouth. Soonyoung pulls off and Jihoon’s fingers curl into the sheets in anticipation. He releases a choked off groan when finally the first finger slides into his hole.

Everything after that feels surreal — hands on him, playing with his nipples and teasing his throbbing dick, lips on his neck and body, seemingly everywhere at once, while Soonyoung works him open, adding more digits as he goes along.

Jihoon closes his eyes and takes in the overwhelming amount of sensations — all of it is Soonyoung and he doesn’t care that half of it is only happening inside his head when he can feel each of his ministrations in a very real and physical way. Soonyoung bends his fingers inside of him and Jihoon moans loudly, fingers holding onto the sheets tight enough it hurts in an effort to hold back his orgasm. “Fuck me, Soonyoung.” His voice is breathy and strained, but he needs the words to travel through the air — out in the open and not just inside his head.

Soonyoung lifts his legs around his waist and leans forward, capturing Jihoon’s lips. He barely manages to kiss him back before he thrusts into him. Jihoon moans into his mouth, deep and drawn out. Soonyoung doesn’t stay still for too long, pulling out and thrusting back in at an excruciatingly slow pace. When he bottoms out again, he cups his face. “Are you sure?” Jihoon imagines flicking his forehead — “You’re already inside of me, you idiot.” — and Soonyoung kisses him again, hands travelling down his sides and gripping his thighs.

He adjusts the angle and Jihoon’s mouth falls open when he starts thrusting in earnest, hitting his prostate each time. Jihoon is close embarrassingly quickly, but he wants to prolong this feeling, slapping Soonyoung’s hand away when it wraps around his dick. Soonyoung takes it as a challenge, hoisting Jihoon up even more — ass no longer touching the sheets — and thrusting into him even faster. Jihoon’s choked off moans and Soonyoung’s low grunts are accompanied by the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Jihoon knows there’s no point in fighting his orgasm anymore, lifting his head weakly to look at Soonyoung while he comes. The sight has him painting skin with stripes of white immediately — Soonyoung is glowing again, eyes that same inexplainable light as before. Soonyoung’s hand wraps around his dick, milking him dry, and Jihoon’s body trembles from the aftershocks. The other man doesn’t stop, slightly slowing the pace of his thrusts and dragging his thumb over the head of Jihoon’s dick.

His head is buzzing with the pleasure of release, but as Soonyoung keeps going — nibbling on just the right spot on his neck and dragging his tongue over his nipples while shallowly thrusting into him and teasing his sensitive dick — he feels himself growing hard again. It should be too much too soon, but Jihoon’s body is ready before his mind has fully caught up — want hot and heavy in his stomach again.

Soonyoung pulls him up, arms around his waist, and kisses him deeply. Jihoon feels himself being enveloped by his light again — senses swallowed up by Soonyoung completely as their tongues dance in his mouth. Soonyoung rocks into him and Jihoon holds onto his shoulders.

It’s slow and gentle this time, just enough pressure against his prostate to keep sparks running through him. Jihoon forgets where he ends and Soonyoung begins. “I love you.” Soonyoung whispers against his lips and his hips jerk up, coming inside of him as Jihoon spills between them a second time.

It takes a while before he returns to himself, holding onto Soonyoung — his light — for what he wishes could be an endless moment, but eventually he has to let go. Soonyoung lays him back down on the bed and pulls out slowly, making Jihoon whine at the overwhelming feeling of emptiness. The pressure of Soonyoung’s weight on top of him leaves and he almost whines again, getting choked off when he feels Soonyoung’s tongue lapping at his entrance. Jihoon’s thighs quiver and he swats his hands in the general direction of Soonyoung’s head. The other man doesn’t stop, pushing his tongue fully inside his hole. Jihoon’s eyes roll back into his head, clenching around his tongue and body trembling from the overstimulation.

Soonyoung is painfully gentle and yet Jihoon’s dick is getting ready to come a third time, but Soonyoung pulls out just in time. Jihoon gasps for air, throwing his arm over his face and breathing deeply. A hand curls around his wrist and removes his arm and Jihoon opens his eyes, smiling up at Soonyoung. He watches in awe as the remaining glow of Soonyoung’s being dims again slowly. “I almost lost myself for a moment. I’m sorry.” Soonyoung is frowning slightly and Jihoon pulls his face down to connect their lips. It’s sweet and innocent, lips softly pressed together.

Jihoon wants to sleep again before even thinking about washing up or joining the others for breakfast, but Soonyoung has a different plan. He gets off the bed and lifts Jihoon up — transporting them into the showers in that mysterious way of his.

Soonyoung cleans him up thoroughly — massaging his thighs and calves, fingers digging into exactly the right places. Jihoon’s body is pliant and his eyes keep slipping shut at Soonyoung’s expert touches, leaning on him the entire time.

He said he would take care of Soonyoung, but now he’s the one being taken care of yet again. Soonyoung kisses his forehead and the guilty thought disappears. “You’re taking care of me by being with me.” His voice echoes through his head and then he’s wrapped up in a towel before they’re back in their room. Jihoon clings to Soonyoung as soon as lies down on the bed, falling asleep immediately.

 

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

 

Seungcheol decides to delay the continuation of their journey for a few more days and a resounding sigh of relief is echoed by everyone on the team. Jihoon can’t wait to spend more time with Soonyoung in peace — nobody has been following them and they didn’t receive any complaints from the higher ups, so they should be safe to indulge in a few more days of peace and quiet. Seungcheol dismisses them and Mingyu is the first one up and running out the door — Jihoon’s feet are aching to do the same, but there’s something about Seungcheol that tells him the team leader is troubled.

He stays behind, patiently waiting for Seungcheol to notice he’s still there. Instead of his attention, two people settle on either side of Jihoon — Jeonghan and Joshua. “You trust him, right?” Joshua asks in a whisper and Jihoon nods without taking his eyes off of Seungcheol. The team leader finally turns to them, frown disappearing from his forehead and face lighting up. He doesn’t have to look at the other two men to know Seungcheol’s smile is mirrored on their faces.

Jihoon knows there’s a conversation taking place between the three, emotions clear in Seungcheol’s expression. The team leader sighs heavily, but then he sits down opposite them and fixes Jihoon with serious eyes. “I don’t think I can hand them over to the higher-ups. I…I don’t want to.” Seungcheol’s voice shakes a little on the last words and Jihoon lets them sink in — they don’t feel foreign to him, same sentiment mirrored inside of him. “I told you we’d follow whatever decision you make and nothing has changed.” He smiles at Seungcheol and the team leader deflates in relief.

Joshua is suddenly next to him, arms wrapping around him and resting his chin on his shoulder. Jihoon tries to be subtle about getting up and leaving the three to their privacy, but Jeonghan stops him, hand warm around his wrist. He looks at him and is met by a cold stare, sending a shiver down his spine — Jihoon doesn’t even have to ask to know what Jeonghan is about to say. “He loves you. In your way as much as in his.” Jeonghan’s voice is as icy as expected, but the fear flickering through his eyes catches Jihoon off guard.

They stare at each other for a while, eyes searching for something. Jeonghan gives in first, letting go of Jihoon’s wrist and turning his attention back to Seungcheol and Joshua. Jihoon hurries out of the room, running into Soonyoung as soon as he steps into the hall.

Soonyoung takes his hand and they’re outside, walking towards a bench underneath a tree — Jihoon still thinks it’s unfairly cool. The other man is uncomfortably quiet, sitting down on the bench and tracing his fingertips over Jihoon’s wrist. Jeonghan’s words immediately start repeating inside his head and he wishes he could control his own thoughts better, but something tells him Soonyoung already knows about the short exchange between him and Jeonghan anyway.

“What did he mean by ‘in your way as much as in his’?” Jihoon slides his fingers between Soonyoung’s, effectively stopping him from continuing to touch his wrist. Soonyoung sighs heavily before smiling at Jihoon — it’s the first time his smile looks forced. “I’ll have to count that as your second question. I’m being generous and disregarding the one from earlier today.” Soonyoung is so obviously trying to deflect, but Jihoon doesn’t plan on giving in — even though the reminder of their activities this morning has his cheeks heat up slightly. “Okay. My second question it is then.”

Soonyoung sighs again, nodding slowly. Their eyes meet and Soonyoung’s voice is inside his head again. “I know it’s too soon for you, but I love you, Jihoon. I love you in my way because in many ways I exist to love you. I love you in your way because I choose to love you with my own free will, even with the parts of me that don’t exist for loving you.” For the first time, Jihoon notices the exact moment Soonyoung’s feelings starts seeping into his own — separated just long enough for him to differentiate them even after they settled into his chest. He can feel the sincerity, the fear and most of all the love — overwhelming and consuming, real and raw.

Jihoon cups Soonyoung’s cheek with his free hand, squeezing their intertwined fingers as he brushes a soft kiss against Soonyoung’s lips. “It isn’t too soon. I might not understand all that you are, but I understand what you’re feeling. Not only because you make me feel it. It’s already there within me, growing stronger a little more each day. Just give me some time.” Soonyoung lets go of his hand, curling it around the back of his neck and reattaching their lips. Jihoon slides into his lap, tongue nudging against his lips and gliding past when he parts them.

It’s lazy and slow — Jihoon’s chest full and ignoring the small spark of arousal when Soonyoung nips at his bottom lip, teeth gracing it lightly. He pulls away to catch his breath, keeping their foreheads together. Soonyoung always pulls him out of the world, only the two of them remaining. Jihoon pecks his lips softly, brushing his nose against Soonyoung’s and making his lips stretch into a smile. There’s a surge of unadulterated affection — his own coexisting with Soonyoung’s inside of him. It’s almost too good to be true being able to know exactly what the other man is feeling. Jihoon has always been scared at the thought of such complete vulnerability, but it feels right — unable to hide any part of himself from Soonyoung, unable to lose him because he can’t lie about his own feelings to either one of them.

Jihoon leans back slightly, tracing Soonyoung’s face with his fingertips — it might just be his imagination, but he can almost see the light of Soonyoung’s existence in his eyes. The sound of thunder startles him, almost poking Soonyoung’s eye with his finger. The other man chuckles, holding his wrist and kissing each of his fingertips. Jihoon’s breath catches in his throat at the gentle action and he forces his eyes away, suddenly consumed by the need to feel Soonyoung’s skin against his again.

He blinks a couple of times as the looks at their surroundings — rain is pouring down everywhere and they’re out in the open, but not a single drop seems to be able to reach them. His eyes widen and snap back to Soonyoung. “You...you’re incredible, you know?” Jihoon whispers breathlessly, removing his hand from Soonyoung’s grasp and surging forward. He kisses him without restraint, hands restlessly wandering over his shoulders and down his chest, slipping under his shirt and palms meeting his warm skin. Soonyoung groans against his lips and returns his fervour, hands low on his back.

Jihoon doesn’t want to go back inside — enjoying their current position a lot — but he also isn’t too keen on having sex out in the open. Soonyoung smirks into their kiss and he knows his thoughts have been heard loud and clear.

The familiar sensation of being touched and yet knowing it’s only happening inside his head makes him moan softly in anticipation. There’s a shift in reality and it feels like they’re both naked, dicks squished against each other between their bodies. Jihoon rolls his hips experimentally and moans — more loudly this time — at the delicious friction. It seems so real and maybe it is in a way. Soonyoung pulls away from their kiss and traces his fingers over Jihoon’s lips. Jihoon opens his mouth a little, tongue flicking against the digits before sucking one of them in, thoroughly coating it with his spit.

Soonyoung’s breath hitches and that’s all the encouragement Jihoon needs, enveloping another finger and repeating his actions. He releases the fingers with a plop and grabs Soonyoung’s wrist when he tries to push a third one into his mouth. “Two’s enough. I’m still stretched from this morning.” He emphasises his words with a kiss and guides Soonyoung’s hand to his ass, letting go when one of his fingers graces against his hole. Jihoon muffles his moan against Soonyoung’s lips, hole clenching around nothing for a moment.

Soonyoung teases his rim and he groans, hips bucking to get his fingers inside of him. Jihoon gasps when he actually follows his wishes and thrusts both spit-coated digits into him at once. Soonyoung finds his prostate immediately and he releases a choked off moan, spikes of pleasure surging through him. He thrusts his fingers shallowly, spending more time massaging his sweet spot than stretching him, and Jihoon is too close too soon once again. He lifts his hips — Soonyoung’s fingers slipping out of him — and wraps his hand around the base of Soonyoung’s dick, lining him up and sinking down. The stretch is more painful than he expected, but it only adds to the pleasure of feeling so full again, moaning without restraint.

Jihoon circles his hips, eyes rolling back when he finds the perfect angle, and he doesn’t waste any time, starting up a quick rhythm. His dick bounces against his stomach, brushing against Soonyoung’s stomach every time he sinks down — precome making the slide easier. Jihoon’s thighs are straining, increasing the pace and chasing his orgasm. Soonyoung starts thrusting up, meeting him on the way down and eliciting loud moans.

He’s so close, slightly losing his rhythm, and Soonyoung wraps an arm around his waist, slamming into him and perfectly hitting his prostate. He pulls him up onto his feet, supporting his weight with both arms now, and wraps his lips around Jihoon’s dick. Jihoon comes as soon as his length is fully enveloped by Soonyoung’s mouth, nose pressed against his pelvis. His body tenses and Soonyoung swallows every last drop of his release.

Jihoon slowly pulls his dick out of his mouth and drops back down on his lap, head dropping against his neck and muffling a whine when Soonyoung’s hard dick slides between his cheeks — sensitive hole clenching at the slight brush. He reaches behind, wanting his come to fill him again, but his hand only meets the rough fabric of Soonyoung’s jeans. Jihoon’s eyes snap open, looking down and seeing both of them dressed. He shifts slightly and Soonyoung groans — suddenly aware of the bulge straining Soonyoung’s jeans and the wetness making his own boxers stick to him. Jihoon slaps his chest, huffing a little. “Stop making me come first, you idiot.”

Soonyoung chuckles and kisses him. When he pulls away to protest more, they’re in their room and Jihoon huffs in annoyance at how easy it is to keep impressing him with this, making him lose his will to drive his point home — he’s sure Soonyoung knows everything he was going to say from his thoughts alone anyway. “I’ll make sure to come with you next time. I promise.” Jihoon kisses the smirk off of Soonyoung’s lips, grinding down and making him moan into his mouth. He pulls away and slides off of his lap, stripping off his clothes and grabbing a towel.

Jihoon doesn’t manage to take more than a step and then Soonyoung’s arm is around him and they’re in the showers. He rolls his eyes, but isn’t actually displeased. Once again Soonyoung helps him soap up, massaging his scalp as he rinses out the shampoo and towelling him dry afterwards. They decide to skip dinner, Jihoon much rather sleeping in Soonyoung’s arms right now.

 

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

 

A week passes rather quietly — occasional meetings with the team and every other moment being with Soonyoung. Jihoon has never felt this insatiable about another person’s presence before, unwilling to go without the other man for too long. They spend hours in each other’s arms, lazily kissing and talking. Sometimes one of the others will join them, sitting with them, and Jihoon makes an effort to get to know Soonyoung’s friends — his only family.

Chan is like a little brother almost immediately. He clearly looks up to Soonyoung and the fond smile on Soonyoung’s face when looking at him tells Jihoon all he needs to know. Chan is confident and smart — a young man to the eyes, but often the length of his existence shines through, revealing his old soul with sudden outbursts of wisdom. “He’s going to outlive us all.” Soonyoung tells him with a wistful smile and Jihoon holds his hand a little tighter.

Joshua is gentle yet wild. He gives great advice and clearly adores Soonyoung beyond measure, happily indulging in some childish antics and making Jihoon laugh out loud with his sense of humour. What really pulls at his heartstrings is when he’s with Seungcheol and Jeonghan — the three seem like the perfect trio, as if they’ve known each other all their lives. While it may be true for Jeonghan and Joshua, he can’t help but wonder if Seungcheol has seen them in his dreams much like Jihoon has with Soonyoung. There was always a sense of longing surrounding the team leader and now that it’s gone, Jihoon can barely remember a time he didn’t see the love in Seungcheol’s eyes when looking at the two men.

Jihoon is tense when Jeonghan joins them for the first time, remembering his cold stare, but he learns quickly that Jeonghan is to Soonyoung and the others what Seungcheol is to him and his team: A leader and protective of who he cares for. He finds comfort in Jeonghan’s presence and a feeling of trust towards him after spending only a few hours with him. Jeonghan is kind and intelligent, cunning without malice and incredibly loving — Jihoon hopes he can become one of the people he cares for. “You already are.” Soonyoung’s voice whispers in his head as he pecks his cheek.

Minghao tags along one day when Wonwoo and Jun come to them. Jihoon doesn’t quite understand when the two got to know Soonyoung, but they treat him like an old friend — Jun draping himself over Soonyoung’s lap and Wonwoo smiling sweetly at the sight. Soonyoung’s attention is focused on Minghao and Jihoon can feel that same sadness from the time Soonyoung told him about Minghao’s purpose creeping into his feelings. Minghao seems to feel it as well and suddenly Jihoon is stuck in a cuddle pile that even Wonwoo joins. He enjoys it more than he would’ve ever believed, especially when he can hear Soonyoung’s happy giggles. Minghao is thoughtful and warm, honest and sweet — heart wider and deeper than the ocean — Jihoon hopes they’ll still have plenty of time with him.

Each of his friends is special to Soonyoung, but Jihoon thinks that Seungkwan is the most special. The two have a language of their own — inaudible and invisible. There’s a special love between them that has Jihoon looking away sometimes, feeling like he’s intruding on something private. Soonyoung compares their bond to best friends, but Jihoon realises that there are emotions Soonyoung feels and relationships he has that don’t have an accurate equivalent in Jihoon’s world, that might not even exist at all in his world. Seungkwan is charming and hilarious — having Jihoon in stitches every time he’s with them — incredibly loyal and full of love and Jihoon can feel his affection in everything he does. Mingyu’s heart is certainly in good hands.

 

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

 

Another week passes and while the thirteen of them are starting to grow closer, a sense of restlessness settles over Jihoon — he can see it in Seungcheol as well. The team leader still hasn’t heard anything from the higher ups, but he’s made his decision. “I refuse to hand them over.” Seungcheol’s jaw is set, hands curled into fists, when he tells them during the meeting he called for. There’s resounding agreement from everyone and Jihoon smiles at the way Seungcheol relaxes immediately. They get started on formulating a plan immediately, calling it Operation Hidden in Plain Sight.

Somehow it becomes the most difficult planning process they’ve encountered thus far and Jihoon spends countless sleepless nights with Seungcheol and Hansol trying to find a safe place for the six men to stay at. The conditions make it seem impossible since there’s no way they’re going to keep them locked away in a house somewhere in the middle of nowhere — freedom is the whole purpose of going against their employers after all. The others are busy figuring out how to transport the six men safely as well as coming up with a plausible excuse as to why they lost them and are unable to present them to the higher ups.

Seungcheol sends him away to get some rest when he falls asleep for the third time in a row — head slipping from the hand he rested it on and thudding against the table each time. Jihoon doesn’t protest and heaves his tired body towards his room. He fully expects to find Soonyoung sleeping on their small bed, but the room is empty, bed looking scarily untouched. Jihoon sighs to himself — he always sleeps best in Soonyoung’s arms. He drags his feet across the floor and lets his body fall over onto the bed, face smushed by the pillow.

Jihoon feels fingers carding through his hair and hums happily — Soonyoung. “You should let us help, you know.” Soonyoung’s soft voice says inside his head and then he’s enveloped by his familiar warmth. Jihoon manages to turn his body slightly and buries his face in Soonyoung’s chest. “Sleep first, talk later.” He falls asleep immediately after the last letter leaves his mouth.

 

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

 

Soonyoung joins him when Jihoon goes back to Seungcheol and Hansol the next morning — neither of them seem particularly surprised to see him coming along, greeting them with wide smiles. “We found a house. It’s perfect, Jihoon.” Seungcheol thrusts his phone at him and Jihoon looks at the screen. It looks like a slightly rundown mansion — nothing they can’t fix — in a small town bordering a larger city. Jihoon’s eyes widen slightly when he reads the name of the town, one of the last places remaining that hasn’t been swallowed up by Human Forces — no surveillance installed and no outrageous technology in use. It does seem perfect.

Jihoon takes the phone from Seungcheol’s hand and passes it to Soonyoung. He swipes through the pictures without touching the screen and pulls up a map of the surroundings of the town before handing the phone back to Seungcheol with a smile. “I love it and so will the others.” The team leader hugs him tightly and Jihoon gives Hansol a thumbs up.

“Let’s eat breakfast and tell them.” Soonyoung grabs Seungcheol’s hand and they’re gone. Jihoon sighs — he’s still so tired, he doesn’t want to walk. Hansol pats his shoulders and stirs him towards the door. Soonyoung appears in front of them again with a sheepish smile and holds his hands out to them. “Sorry. I got a little too excited.” Jihoon rolls his eyes and takes one of his hands, intertwining their fingers and waiting for Hansol to join them. The younger has an eyebrow raised at them, mouth opening slightly to say something, but Soonyoung just grabs his hand and suddenly they’re surrounded by everyone else — busy talking and eating their food.

Seungcheol sees them and entangles himself from Jeonghan and Joshua before standing up and clapping his hands together to get everybody’s attention. Jihoon squeezes Soonyoung’s hand and looks at him with a smile, finding Soonyoung looking back at him with an expression that mirrors the happiness inside Jihoon’s chest perfectly. Seungcheol clears his throat and he returns his attention to him — the team leader signalling something to Jeonghan and Joshua. “In a few days we will move to a different house. A permanent home if you want it to be.” Seungcheol’s voice is inside his head and there’s a moment of silence before the room erupts in cheers.

Soonyoung lets go of his hand, pulled away by Seungkwan and Chan into a small group hug. Jihoon watches them with a smile, catching Soonyoung’s eyes and seeing home. “Home.” Soonyoung’s voice echoes the word in his thoughts.

 

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

 

Jihoon hasn’t seen Soonyoung in four days. They got to the house safely and then the six men kicked them out to renovate in peace. Jihoon hates how restless it makes him feel — Sonyoung would always comes to him in the evening, falling asleep together and parting in the morning with a kiss, but now nothing for four days.

The first day Jihoon keeps his cool. Soonyoung warned him he wouldn’t be able to drop by because they’re so close to finishing the renovations on their new home. His excitement was palpable, bright smile and a twinkle in his eyes, and Jihoon can’t wait to see what it looks like.

The second day he already has trouble falling asleep, but he manages — taking longer than usual, restlessly turning and sighing a lot before finally sleep overcomes him in dreamless slumber.

The third day with no sign from Soonyoung has him officially nervous. Jihoon calls up his team one by one, asking if they have heard anything from one of the six men, but they’re all as clueless as him. Seungcheol tells him to wait — Jihoon can hear the effort it takes him to keep his voice reassuring — and he does.

However, the fourth day tips him over the edge and he meets up with the others. The car ride to the house is tense and quiet, nervous energy palpable in each of them. Soonyoung comes running towards him as soon as he gets out of the car and the worries drain out of him all at once. “We expected you yesterday. You held out longer than we thought.” Soonyoung grins cheekily at him and Jihoon is ready to punch the expression off his face, but then he leans in and kisses him and Jihoon is just flooded with relief. Somebody clears their throat and Soonyoung pulls away, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the house in a quick pace.

He’s practically buzzing — so much so Jihoon feels like his own body is slowly starting to vibrate — excited energy flowing into him through their intertwined hands. Soonyoung opens the door and leads him through the ground floor, slowly working their way up until they reach the attic. He stops on the final step of the stairs and turns to Jihoon with a soft smile. “Welcome home, Jihoon.” Soonyoung pecks his lips and then he’s pulling him through the final door and into their new room. Jihoon’s eyes widen as he looks around — it’s more spacious than he thought. Soonyoung turned the old, shabby attic space into a cosy home for two. Most of Jihoon’s belongings are already there, a few new pieces of furniture complementing them well. Some picture frames catch his interest and he moves closer, breath catching in his throat when he sees the photos adorning them.

There’s the last family portrait he took with his parents next to his mother’s favourite picture taken at of his parents at their wedding and the first ever photo his parents took with him in the hospital the day after he was born. Jihoon was sure they were lost forever in the fire that burned down his childhood home, but here they are. He traces his parents’ faces on the photos, fingers trembling slightly. Soonyoung’s arms wrap around him from behind, chin resting on his shoulder. “I’m sorry if I was out of line, but I thought you might like to have them back.”

Jihoon feels tears pricking at his eyes and he turns around in Soonyoung’s hold, hands fisting into his shirt and face pressing against his chest. He allows himself to cry for a little while, dampening Soonyoung’s shirt with his tears — he’s happy and grateful. His parents didn’t die an unjust death, they died of old age and in peace, but their loss will always hurt him no matter how much time passes. Jihoon slowly pulls back, wiping his face with his hands before looking up at Soonyoung and cupping his face. “Thank you.” He leans up, going on his tiptoes, and kisses Soonyoung softly. “It’s perfect.” Jihoon breathes the words against his lips and kisses him again.

He slides his hands down Soonyoung’s face and wraps his arms around his neck, pressing himself flush against him as he deepens the kiss — they have a brand new bed to break in. Soonyoung laughs into his mouth and Jihoon feels heat rising into his cheeks, still sometimes forgetting his thoughts are always known to the other man. He doesn’t get to be embarrassed for too long when Soonyoung bends down slightly and lifts him up with his hands firm and warm on the backs of his thighs. Jihoon circles his legs around his waist and lets himself be carried to their new bed, lips never separating.

Soonyoung lays him down gently, keeping his hips in the air with one arm while his free hand makes quick work of unzipping Jihoon’s pants, sliding them off his legs along with his boxers. Jihoon quickly takes off his shirt, throwing it somewhere off to the side, not wanting to miss a single moment. Soonyoung strips off his clothes in quick succession and then he stares at him, eyes trailing over every inch of Jihoon’s body. His dick twitches a little when Soonyoung licks his lips, pupils dilated and already giving off a faint glow. The gaze is almost too much to take and Jihoon flips onto his stomach, pushing his already overheated face against the cold sheets.

He feels a featherlight touch against his skin, leaving goosebumps as it moves from his calves up to the back of his thighs and over the curve of his ass. Jihoon holds his breath, waiting for Soonyoung to touch him properly. A hand smoothes down his back and he gasps when a light slap lands on his ass. Jihoon pulls his legs up, repositioning himself onto his knees and pushing his ass up. Soonyoung slaps him again, a little harder than before, and Jihoon curls his fingers into the sheets, readying himself to beg for more. He doesn’t have to — Soonyoung continues spanking him, adding more force each time.

Jihoon is a moaning mess by the time his ass is stinging and his dick is throbbing painfully between his legs. His cheeks are spread apart and something wet presses against his hole, Jihoon’s hips jerk back and Soonyoung’s tongue slides into him. He moans throatily as Soonyoung starts twisting his tongue inside of him, thrusting it deeper into him, lips flush against his rim. A hand wraps around his dick and Jihoon tries to shuffle up the bed, not wanting to come before the other man yet again. Soonyoung lets him get away, but then he wraps an arm around his thighs and pulls him back, tip of his dick teasing Jihoon’s hole.

He readies himself for the stretch, but instead of thrusting into him, Soonyoung’s chest presses against his back. A hand curls around Jihoon’s chin and his head is turned to the side, lips meeting Soonyoung’s. The kiss is slow and deep, Soonyoung’s tongue exploring his mouth languidly. Jihoon trembles slightly — love creeping through his body until it’s all he can feel. Soonyoung pulls back and brushes his lips against his forehead before smiling at him sweetly.

Jihoon’s mouth falls open in a voiceless moan when Soonyoung starts pushing into him, eyes never leaving his. It feels like hours pass before he finally bottoms out, but time might also be standing still — Soonyoung’s hitching breath and eyes gradually turning into light the only indication that time is moving at all. He stills and kisses Jihoon again, hand sliding over his back and onto his chest, pinching one of his nipples softly. Jihoon whines into his mouth, becoming a moan as Soonyoung slowly pulls out almost all the way — only his tip remaining inside of him before pushing back in with a single smooth thrust.

The rhythm Soonyoung builds is akin to torture, quickening his pace only to pause and slow down, hitting Jihoon’s prostate in deliberate, calculated thrusts. Jihoon is starting to lose his mind, coming so close again and again only to be denied his orgasm. “Soonyoung, please...” He doesn’t get to finish the rest of his plea, Soonyoung pulling out and flipping him over, knocking the breath out of Jihoon’s lungs and thrusting back in before he has time to catch his breath again.

He’s glowing and Jihoon knows he’s looking at him even though he can’t see his eyes — his light shining brightly back at him. Soonyoung kisses him and Jihoon’s chest feels like it’s going to explode with the urge to keep him close like this forever. He nudges his foot against Soonyoung’s thigh to get him to move — despite how deliciously full he feels, his dick is screaming for release.

Soonyoung starts rocking into him making Jihoon whine at the slow pace and light pressure on his dick from Soonyoung’s stomach sliding against it. The noise has him snapping his hips forward and Jihoon moans loudly, head screaming “Yes, yes, yes”. Soonyoung finally starts thrusting into him in earnest, chasing both of their orgasms at an unforgiving pace. Jihoon blindly reaches for his face, cupping his cheeks and smashing their lips together — wet and uncoordinated on his part, broken by his moans. Soonyoung returns each of his noises, groaning into his mouth.

He slightly adjusts the angle, slamming into him with even more force, and Jihoon sees stars, body tensing and letting go. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” His mouth and thoughts keep repeating the three words as he orgasms hard enough he almost blacks out — he barely registers Soonyoung’s come filling him up.

For a long time their laboured breathing and Jihoon’s erratic heartbeat are the only sounds he can hear. Slowly the rest of the world creeps back into his senses again and he blinks dazedly a few times before his eyes focus and he’s staring right at Soonyoung. The other man’s face is overflowing with love and Jihoon weakly reaches up, only managing to get about halfway before his strength runs out and he has to settle for placing his palm over Soonyoung’s heart. “I love you.” They say at the same time and Soonyoung’s mouths stretches into a brilliant smile.

 

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

 

Jihoon becomes a master in asking questions without asking them — “Tell me about...” instead of phrasing a question — something tells him Soonyoung will disappear once he asks the third and final question. He curses himself for having used up two of the three questions already, but it only makes him more cautious to never let a third one slip past his lips. It’s easy enough most of the time since simple everyday questions don’t count, but it’s difficult when he wants to ask about Soonyoung’s past and his kind — the process of getting to know more about him slow and tedious at times.

He often finds himself asking the others questions he so desperately wants to hear Soonyoung’s answers to, but scared he’ll disappear if he does. Jihoon is sure Soonyoung knows about his fear — his thoughts circle around it so often — and he hasn’t addressed it even once. It only makes him more sure that he’s right in his suspicion.

Jihoon bothers Jeonghan and Joshua about it long enough that one of them finally snaps. “The three questions rule is unpredictable, Jihoon. We don’t know much about its meaning either. Sometimes we disappear, sometimes we don’t. Soonyoung is just as scared as you are. We’re all scared.” Jeonghan’s nostrils flair slightly as he speaks, voice strained, and Jihoon’s body hurtles forward, hugging him tightly — his panic made him think only about himself, unable to notice the weight of his incessant inquiries on everyone else. “I’m sorry.” Jeonghan deflates in his arms, hugging him back and carding his fingers through his hair. “Don’t waste your time with fear, Jihoon. Just love him and let him love you.”

Another body presses against Jihoon from behind and he sighs deeply — exhaling his worries as best as he can and letting Soonyoung’s presence comfort his soul. Jeonghan disappears after kissing his forehead and Jihoon turns around, dropping his head against Soonyoung’s chest and wrapping his arms around him. He knows he won’t be able to forget his fear of losing Soonyoung that easily — by all means, it won’t ever go away completely — but Jeonghan is right and Jihoon isn’t going to waste even more of their precious time together with fear.

Soonyoung intertwines their fingers and suddenly Jihoon can hear birds chirping. He lifts his head and looks around, blinking to adjust his eyes to the sudden brightness of the sun. They’re on a wide plane of grass, flowers surrounding them and bees buzzing busily. Jihoon smiles at Soonyoung and tugs at his hand, carefully navigating through the flowers and swinging their hands between them. It’s a beautiful day — every day with Soonyoung is beautiful.

They find shade underneath a tree and Soonyoung sits down. Jihoon nudges his legs apart with his foot and fits himself in the space between, leaning against Soonyoung’s chest and pulling his arms around his waist. He feels warm and comfortable, eyes following a butterfly a few metres away from them. Just this is enough: Soonyoung’s embrace and the occasional exchange of words, voices soft as if not to disturb the peace of nature around them.

 

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×  
 **Two Years Later  
** **× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×**

 

They’re cuddled up on a picnic blanket, looking at the stars — Soonyoung is looking at them, but Jihoon is just looking at him. “Marry me, Soonyoung.” It slips out of his mouth without a thought and Soonyoung turns his head to him, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. Jihoon always imagined an elaborate proposal, something special the way Soonyoung deserves it, but he would’ve known about it the moment a plan started forming in Jihoon’s mind. This way it’s actually a surprise — to both of them.

Soonyoung continues staring at him for a long time, but Jihoon doesn’t feel in a hurry — he knows. The other man finally blinks, a smile spreading on his face. “Ask me properly, Jihoon.” There’s a small stutter in his heartbeat, Soonyoung’s words opening his mind up to a possibility he hasn’t thought about in a long time: Soonyoung disappearing. Jihoon searches his face for an answer, for an explanation as to why he is requesting him to ask his third and final question. All he finds is the warmth of Soonyoung’s smile and the love in his eyes.

Jihoon nods slowly, laying his palm against Soonyoung’s cheek and smoothing his thumb over his lips before leaning in and kissing him — a soft reassurance, effect calming and immediate. He pulls back slowly and meets his eyes. “Will you marry me?” Jihoon whispers the words, voice still loud in the quiet of the night. Soonyoung’s lips stretch into a bright smile again and he nods. “Yes, I will marry you.” Soonyoung breathes the words against his lips and closes the space between them again.

Time actually stills around them, gentle breeze suddenly gone, and Jihoon soaks up every last bit of this moment — time will move forward again, but his heart will forever keep the memory of this kiss. His teeth knock against Soonyoung’s and the other man giggles into his mouth. Jihoon didn’t realise he started smiling, but now he can’t stop and Soonyoung doesn’t seem to be faring any better — it doesn’t deter them from continuing to kiss.

“I love you.” Their voices are in perfect harmony inside his head and Jihoon stops thinking, taking in all that is Soonyoung: His home, his second heart, his light.

He’s going to marry the man of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <333 i hope it didn't leave you with too many questions (at least not more than jihoon has <.<) if there's anything you'd like me to expand on, always feel free to tell me <333
> 
> i'm mostly active on twitter @kwonhooon


End file.
